Bite Me If You Can
by PassionatePoison
Summary: A cute story about a blood sucker, and a doctor. My First Fic...So please dont be to harsh . It's also rated M for later chapter's.


_Bite Me If You Can_

Pairings: NaruXSasu, SasuXNAru, GarrXNaru

Warning: Yaoi, BoyXBoy

Summary: Naruto is a vampire who lives with his brother Garra. Garra loves his brother, in ways that would confuse Naruto, so he keeps his true feelings on the down low. Garra decides that it's time to help Naruto in a way no would ever have thought, he decides to kidnap a doctor to help Naruto with his phobia. Naruto is a Haemophobic, meaning he can't see blood, and as a vampire, that's a very depressing thing! Garra is out hunting one night when a little birdie tells him about the youngest and smartest doctor in town. With this said Garra decides its time to put his plans into action. What happens when the wonderful doctor gets curious in an alley? And what happens when Naruto finds the yummy doctor tied to a bed, before Garra has a chance to explain?

_Chapter 1: Shopping For Naruto's Gift_

NARUTO

Naruto hated this day, everyone every year had insisted it was a day for celebration, but he disagreed. Today was his birthday, the day he despised most, Why? Well because ever since before he had become a night stalker (lol a cute name for a cutie ) on his birthday people had always thrown stuff at him and beaten him, calling him a monster. And to make things worse….that's exactly what he was and had always felt like, Until Garra had came along. Garra is his step brother, but, they were close enough to be real brothers. Garra had always planned something weird for his birthday so he figured this year was going to be any different. Naruto was still lying in bed and that's what he was planning to do for the rest of the day. The said boy rolled over crawling into his warm blanket cocoon, letting his sleep drown out the world, and hoping for sunny dreams…which he knew would never come. But here was hoping.

GARRA

Garra smiled down at the raven haired boy, who was now securely tied to the bedposts. This was going to be the best gift for Naruto, even though all his other gifts were pretty awesome, or at least Naruto told him. Garra wanted nothing more than to help Naruto with his phobia, All Garra ever wanted was the boy's happiness so here was hoping this wouldn't be any different. Garra loved when Naruto smiled at him, it was like lying back in the grass on a summer's night (It's night because, well obviously he can't lay in the sun lol). The raven haired boy began to gain consciousness as a slight grunt came from his mouth as he tried to pull his arms free. Garra knew Naruto was upstairs asleep so he figured it was safe to go and buy a cake for him. So Garra left the half conscious doctor lying on the bed and left the room closing the door into complete darkness.

SASUKE

Sasuke was finally up, and was now staring out into the dark room, this was hell, and is was all because of his soft spot for animals. "Damn, fluffy, cute, cuddly things!!" he shouted to the empty room.

FLASHBACK

_Dr. Uchia, the youngest doctor in his practice, had just cleaned up his office after letting out his last nutcase of a patient. His night was a bore like every other one, so he grabbed his coat and locked up his office heading to the elevator. He walked into the solid silver death trap and hit the lobby button. The lobby was quite like every other night except for a high pitched bubble-gum haired lady working at the secretary desk. He hated the bitch, because she always had to flirt with him and make some dumb-ass comment about his good looks (which he wasn't gonna refuse he had), and tonight was different because she was talking to a tall man with very bushy brows, and the ugliest haircut ever! Well he ignored it and walked straight out the door onto the busy streets. "How sweet the pollution" he muttered to himself as a dump truck drove by in front of him, carelessly dropping a bag of garbage onto the street. And just as the truck turned the corner an old lady crossing the street was pushed roughly to the ground as some homeless guy jacked her purse. Sasuke didn't care, he was a doctor, no one messed with him, and he was filthy rich, so he never carried around a wad of cash, honestly how stupid do you think he is! Well it was time to go home, so he headed down his favorite street walking casually as if he owned the town. He was just avoiding a fat bum lying on a bench when a weak Mewl was sounded. Sasuke had a very, very, very soft spot for cute animals so this wasn't any different. He headed into the dark alley listening closely to the sounds in the alley. He looked around casually for the creature but the mewling had stopped, so he figured it had left the alley already, so he turned around with a scowl on his face at the waste of time, and was only steps away form the street when a cold arm roughly wrapped around his waist and another clamped over his mouth. Before he had a chance to react, his world was being rocked and he was unconscious in the stranger's cold arms._

_END FLASHBACK_

And that is how Sasuke Uchia found himself tied to a bed in a dark room, screaming about fuzzy, cute, animals, and there damned cuteness.


End file.
